


Naughty Little Girl

by Phantasia (IfWallsCouldMuke)



Series: Phanfics by Chrissy [7]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Feminization, Gay Sex, Lace Panties, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 19:39:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9563483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfWallsCouldMuke/pseuds/Phantasia
Summary: Phil is trying to edit a video.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I HAD TO WHEN PHIL SAID HIS CHAIR BROKE WITHOUT AN EXPLANATION.

Phil was editing a video when he feels hot breaths against his neck.

“Dan, I’m busy,” Phil groans out, having no need to even guess it was Dan since only two of them share the flat.

“But daddy…” Dan whines out. “I’m so needy for your huge cock up my arse…”

Phil’s dick twitches at the thought of Dan’s walls squeezing his—

“Dan, I need to edit this,” Phil grits out.

“I know you’re hard,” Dan purrs out. “I know you want me out of my clothes.”

“Dan—” Phil turns around in his chair to face Dan.

Big mistake.

Dan is wearing nothing but _fucking pink lace panties._

“Daddy likes what he sees?” Dan purrs, straddling Phil’s lap, who forgot what he was doing in the first place.

“Daddy likes it very much,” Phil replies, his hands gripping onto Dan’s hips, forming crescent indents. “Such a naughty little girl you are.”

Dan lets out a delectable moan when Phil starts grinding his sweatpants-covered dick against his ass. Phil knows what he’s doing.

“Do you want my cock up your tight little ass, that badly, Danny? So badly, you have to interrupt my work time?” Phil coos, undoing the strings and pushing his trousers and boxers down at once.

“I already prepped myself,” Dan announces when Phil reaches for the lube bottle and slicks his fingers up. “I couldn’t wait…”

“Naughty girl,” Phil coos again, slicking his shaft up instead. He slides the lacy material covering Dan’s hole aside and slams his shaft inside those tight walls.

“Daddy!” Dan mewls out, his nails digging into Phil’s shoulders. “Daddy, daddy, daddy…”

“That’s right…” Phil hums out, setting a fast, hard pace. “I’m your daddy.”

Dan keeps mewling and whimpering as Phil thrusts up into him, he barely hears the creak of protest his chair is making. When they both come in unison, the poor chair snaps, the back part of it just dangling.

“Shit,” Dan’s giggles say otherwise.

“You owe me a new chair.”


End file.
